2 Kado Terindah
by CharLene Choi
Summary: "Jangan panggil diriku bocah. Kau mau nanti menjadi Mrs. Bocah?" Happy Birthday Shikamaru, maaf telat... RnR?


Warning: Canon/(maybe)OOC/gaje/typo/etc…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Dont Like Dont Read.

* * *

><p>~•｡ ⌒ <strong>...Dua Kado Terindah...<strong> ⌒ ｡•~

***By_CharLene Choi***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru terjaga dari tidurnya, entah kenapa malam ini hatinya begitu gelisah. Sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya, sungguh merepotkan ketika mengetahui umurnya semakin bertambah pendek. Sebentar lagi waktu ulang tahunnya akan habis. Ayah, ibu, semua sahabat dan penduduk Konoha sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan banyak kado padanya. Tapi entah kenapa dia masih merasa ada yang kurang.

Kekurangan itu dari dia, wanita merepotkan yang selalu yang membuat repot diri dan hatinya. Wanita yang baru satu bulan menjadi kekasihnya, Temari. Ya, wanita dari Suna yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu telah berhasil menjeratnya, membuat ia gila dengan bayangan wajahnya yang cantik. Karena jarak yang jauh, membuat ia harus terpaksa berpuasa memandangi wajahnya.

Sebenarnya dia sangat malu mengatakannya, tapi ia juga tak bisa menghindari kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa dia sangat menggilai wajah Temari yang cantik dan manis. Gadis itu memiliki senyuman yang khas dan sifat dewasanya yang sangat bisa menuntunnya. Dia yakin gadis Suna itu dapat menjadi istri yang baik dan juga ibu bagi anak-anaknya. Sepertinya pemuda Nara itu sudah terlalu jauh berpikir. Memang sangat wajar bila dia sudah memikirkan hal itu, mengingat sekarang ia sudah berusia 20 tahun. Usia yang sudah pantas bagi shinobi ataupun kunoichi untuk berumah tangga. Tapi masalahnya, apa Temari mau menikah dengan shinobi pemalas sepertinya? Tapi dia yakin Temari pasti mau, buktinya gadis itu tak menolak ketika ia menyatakan cinta.

Jam di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Dia masih menanti kehadirannya, berharap sosok anggun itu akan datang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Padahal dia sangat berharap kalau Temari yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, tapi malah ayah dan ibunya. Meski dia juga bahagia karena kedua orang tuanya ternyata mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, tapi tetap saja dia ingin dirinya yang lebih dulu. Keinginan yang tak mungkin. Suna sangat jauh, butuh 3 hari untuk sampai di Konoha. Lagipula, gadis itu sangat sibuk, mana ada waktu dia memikirkan hal sepele seperti ini.

"Aku bicara apa sih? Kenapa aku malah sibuk memikirkan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini? Tapi... apa mungkin dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan pengganti diriku? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya main-main ketika menerima cintaku? Ah! Ku harap dia tidak begitu, tapi... kenapa dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa pedulinya padaku. Setidaknya kirim kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun sebagai pengganti dirinya."

"Kenapa aku jadi terlihat seperti perempuan sih? Hanya karena dia tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, aku malah jadi ribet sendiri. Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tidur lagi dan berhenti memikirkan hal-hal buruk tentangnya. Tapi... sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik, dia seharusnya tidak boleh melupakan hari ulang tahunku. Tuh kan, aku masih saja meribetkan hal sepele seperti ini. Lagipula dia itu jahat sekali, masa melupakan hal penting bagiku."

Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan perlahan menuju jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Ia menikmati angin malam yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. _Iris grey_-nya menerawang jauh ke langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang, hanya sayang sang rembulan tampak enggan menampakkan wujudnya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas perlahan, dia masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya tentang Temari. Dia yakin putri Suna itu hanya mempermainkan dirinya. Apalagi selama mereka berpacaran, Temari tidak pernah bilang suka, cinta ataupun rindu dengannya. Ketika gadis itu menerima cintanya, dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan memeluk dirinya, tidak ada kata-kata sebagai ungkapan hatinya. Meski dirinya juga hanya sekali mengatakan cinta pada Temari—ketika dia menembaknya—tapi tetap saja dia ingin gadis itu juga mengatakannya.

"Kenapa cinta itu sungguh merepotkan?" tanyanya gusar entah pada siapa.

"Temari... apa benar kau sudah melupakan aku?" suaranya terdengar lirih. _Iris grey_-nya menatap lurus ke jalan Konoha yang sepi, berharap dapat menemukan sosok Temari yang tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Kau merindukanku ya?" telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya, serta merta ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Temari!" seru Shikamaru tak percaya. Sosok gadis Suna itu kini tengah berdiri di samping kanan jendelanya sambil menampilkan senyumannya yang khas.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya dengan masih tak percaya.

Temari meletakkan kipas besarnya di dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya, "Menemui bocah cengeng yang sekarang sedang ulang tahun," jawabnya datar sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding, disamping kipasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, maaf aku telat," lanjut gadis itu dengan lembut tanpa menoleh pada Shikamaru yang kini tengah memperhatikan dirinya tanpa berkedip. Lidah pemuda Nara itu terasa kelu.

"Tugasku sangat padat, jadi aku sulit mengatur waktu untuk menemuimu. Sebenarnya aku mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu lewat surat, tapi aku malah kehabisan kata-kata. Jadi aku putuskan untuk langsung menemuimu, tapi ternyata tetap saja telat. Maafkan aku ya," Temari menjelaskan alasan ketelatannya. Samar-samar rona merah tampak di wajahnya yang putih.

Shikamaru tetap diam seribu bahasa, dengan tatapan malasnya dia terus memperhatikan Temari yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas perlahan dan melompat keluar dari jendelanya.

Gadis itu terdiam kaku ketika kedua tangan kekar milik Shikamaru kini melingkari tubuhnya, jantung gadis itu terpacu dengan cepat, debarannya semakin menggila. Dia juga bisa merasakan debaran jantung Shikamaru yang tak kalah cepat dengannya. Di tengah malam buta, ketika semua orang tertidur, kedua sejoli itu diam dalam posisi tersebut. Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tak pandai mengatur kata-kata untuk mengekspresikan cinta mereka, hanya hembusan nafas yang menemani kebisuan diantara keduanya.

"Shikamaru...," Temari memecah keheningan dan kekakuan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Uwa! Rasanya jantung gadis itu akan melompat dari tubuhnya lalu meloncat-loncat mengelilingi Konoha dan Suna. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Shikamaru sudah memiliki pikiran untuk menikah, mengingat betapa cuek dan pemalasnya pria itu. Ini bagaikan mimpi. Apalagi usia hubungan mereka masih sangat muda.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Temari_. __Iris_ berlainan warna itu saling memandang, saling membaca makna yang tersirat dari sana. Gelapnya malam menyamarkan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Apa kau mau menerima shinobi pemalas ini menjadi suamimu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan ekspresi malasnya, membuat Temari berdecak kesal.

"Kau bercanda," komentar gadis itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tck. Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Wajahmu menyiratkan begitu," balas Temari dengan nada kesalnya.

Shikamaru merangkum wajah Temari, membuat gadis itu menatap wajahnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, "Aku mencintaimu. Mau menikah denganku?" kali ini dia mengungkapkannya dengan nada yang serius dan tak lagi ditemani dengan ekspresi malasnya.

Temari menatap Shikamaru tanpa berkedip, mulutnya terasa kaku untuk menjawab. Dia tak percaya pemuda itu bisa serius, apalagi wajahnya sangat tampan.

Lima menit berlalu, tapi Temari tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Shikamaru bosan dengan kebisuan Temari, dengan perlahan ia menarik wajah gadis itu mendekat ke wajahnya. Sebuah kecupan yang hangat dan manis, membuat debaran jantung keduanya semakin menggila. Setelah ciuman yang lumayan lama itu, Temari langsung memeluk erat Shikamaru.

"Aku mau jadi istrimu, bocah," ujarnya lembut.

"Jangan panggil diriku bocah. Kau mau nanti menjadi _Mrs_. Bocah?"

Temari hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru. Keduanya saling memandang dan tersenyum.

"Maaf aku tidak memberikanmu kado," ungkap Temari dengan nada yang sangat menyesal, karena ingin buru-buru dia jadi tak bisa menyiapkan kado yang spesial buat Shikamaru.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah memberikan dua kado yang terindah untukku."

"Kado apa? Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak memberikanmu kado," sahut Temari dengan heran.

"Yang pertama kau, dan yang kedua terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi istriku," jelas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama bocah," balas Temari lembut sambil menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru sambil memasang kembali wajah malasnya, Temari hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah menyewa penginapan?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, ayo kuantar kau pulang," ujar Shikamaru sambil menggandeng tangan Temari.

Keduanya pun menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang sepi sambil bercerita dan sesekali terdengar tawa riang Temari dan komentar Shikamaru yang sangat khas—merepotkan. Perjalanan mereka ditemani oleh cahaya bintang dan lampu jalan.

Bukankah malam ini begitu sangat indah dan romantis? Setidaknya bagi kedua sejoli itu yang kini tengah berpelukan dan berciuman kembali di depan sebuah penginapan yang berpapan nama _Kousaku_. Sungguh hari yang sangat bahagia untuk calon pasangan suami-istri yang baru di Konoha nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...Fin...**

* * *

><p>#Kyaaaaa! ceritanya benar2 gaje dan enggak nyambung.<br>hiks2 jelek banget pokoknya.  
>tulisan ku makin lama makin buruk, bukannya ningkat. #nangis di lautan darah. (?)<br>sepertinya aku juga terserang malas yang akut.  
>doain semoga author gaje ini bisa melanjutkan beberapa fic. ku yang belum selesai.<br>maaf ya.

and... happy birthday Shikamaru-kun, semoga makin ganteng dan jenius.  
>terus selalu bahagia sama Temari-chan.<br>maaf telat publishnya... T_T

Jangan lupa RnR ya...

: )


End file.
